


What an awful white day

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Reader-Insert, School Shootings, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: Trigger warning for gun Violence,school shooting and character death apply. Do not read when sensitive to those topics.Kaoru turned up for white day with a present and it just got awful.Been written around white day last year,dark themes ahead.
Relationships: Kaoru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	What an awful white day

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if sensitive to above mentioned topic,everyone else enjoy(?)

Kaoru sighed,as always he tried to invite dear (Y/N)-chan for a tea,as always he got rejected.  
When he asked his friends what to do, he got the usual answer, be yourself, be nice until koga said something useful for once, "tomorrow is white day ya know? Just give her a present.".

A knowing hum from Rei only made it better, " she will be at our practice tomorrow, so it's the perfect timing.". Adonis started to list different types of meat suitable for a young girl. 

The next day he was all eager for practice,roughly 5 minutes after him,(Y/N) joined him in waiting for his unit mates. Until both of them heard the door getting locked and a announcement about emergency shutdown of the school,because someone was running a amok on the school grounds.

"I'm scared.." (Y/N) whispered,kaoru, wanting to be the hero for her,hugged her close to his chest,whispering sweet nothings ala "dont worry,I'm here,no one will hurt you." 

Kaoru knew if things get messy, he would take a bullet for (Y/N),he really loved them,more then he could ever love himself. Kaoru cupped her cheeks when he heard the gunshots,getting closer to their hideout, " I'll show you my serious side,be prepared." 

He said,giving her a single butterfly kiss on the lips,turning his back to the door. 

"We are on the first floor,if you jump out of the window,you can make it to safety."

For some odd reason,he knew he wouldnt get out,but he would be damned not to save her and be her hero only once. 

(Y/N) looked up to the taller blond,tears still stining in her eyes,when she turned around in the hug,facing the window. "If this door opens,you go (y/n). Dont look back till you are save."

Only a painful minute later,the heavy door got kicked open, in the heat of the moment, kaoru pushed (y/n) forward the window,which he heard shatter only a second later,in the blink of an eye,he threw himself on the attacker,giving him a good punch in the face before he took 3 bullets to the chest.

A smile played on his features,"at least (Y/N) is safe…"


End file.
